Understanding
by Ivyshadow
Summary: "Take my hand," he said, his voice muffled by the mask. -drabble collection-
1. First Steps

**I am starting a drabble series! I've named it "Understanding" because each drabble is a step further in exploring the A:TLA world. There will be drabbles about many different pairings and characters. Each drabble is unconnected to the others, unless I say otherwise. I'm open to challenges and suggestions, so include any you think of in your review! Enjoy drabble number one!**

**Title: First Steps**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Blutara**

**Word Count: 136**

**Notes: none**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

She glanced about warily, but saw nothing. Nothing but the man in black standing before her. She peered into the dark holes in the mask, hoping to glimpse his eyes. Again, she saw nothing.

The man watched her deliberating. Having seen the girl in the day time, he had jumped at the chance to see her again. He longed to remove his disguise and show her his real face, but knew he could never do that. And yet, he still wondered…

So he stretched out his arm toward the girl. "Take my hand," he said, his voice muffled by the mask.

Timidly, she curled her fingers around his, allowing him to lead her away, down the alley and into the dark and uncertain future.

Little did she know, those first steps would change her life forever.


	2. Girl Talk

**Thanks to jackiebon for being the first reviewer! Everyone review! And send me any challenges you have, please! And vote in my poll on my profile page. :)**

**Title: Girl Talk**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): KataraX?, TophX?**

**Word Count: 148**

**Notes: all dialogue**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

"You're crazy!"

"Sweetness, trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"No, you don't!"

"Uh, yeah, I kind of do. Seriously, do you even know how fast your heart gets when he walks by you?"

"It does not!"

"Mm hm. Just like it does when you get defensive. Like now."

"I am _not_ defensive!"

"Your voice gets high when you're defensive, too. I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

"Well… Don't think I don't notice things about you, too!"

"Mm hm. And what's that, Sweetness?"

"You totally have a crush on—"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Not so loud!"

"Wait, you mean…?"

"…"

"So you actually…?"

"…"

"No way, Toph!"

"Sweetness, please."

"Look at you! Your face is all red!"

"Katara…"

"Oh, I'm totally gonna tell him."

"No! …Or I just might spill your secret."

"No!"

"Then don't tell!"

"You don't tell!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"So you really like him?"


	3. Cry

**Everyone review! And send me any challenges you have, please! And vote in my poll on my profile page. :)**

**Title: Cry**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara friendship/mutual sadness/understanding**

**Word Count: 352**

**Notes: Takes place around the Zuko/Azula fight during the Season 3 finale.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

He had not cried in years. Not since his mother was taken from him, long ago. But he was young then, and as a little boy he could not help himself; the tears just came out. It was only after that he learned emotions were a sign of weakness. Or so his father thought.

She had not cried in days. Not since they found Yon Rha. The memories of her mother had flooded her mind, and she could not help herself. It was only after that she realized violence was not the answer. It never was.

So when the time came to face the enemy, his face was set in a hard mask while her eyes shone with unshed tears. He was composed while she struggled with her emotions. He understood the losses that come with war while she had not yet accepted that she might never see her friends again. He had lived this way his entire life while she had only recently seen some of the horrors.

And when he stood there, looking his sister square in the eye, she was behind him, clasping her hands to stop herself from interfering. He was unafraid while she held back tears.

But when the lightning came, their roles were reversed. She became the calm one while he trembled in pain. She took on the facade of a healer while he became the grief-stricken patient.

But, as always, _she_ was the one blinking away tears as she looked at the angry red flesh. _She _was the one holding back sobs as she stitched up his body from the inside out. _She _was the weak one. The one who cried.

And watching her eyes, wet with tears, he felt his own begin to sting. Blinking in shock, a tear spilled over and ran down his cheek, cutting a line through the dirt and dust on his face.

She watched his face morph from shock to embarrassment. And she smiled through her tears and whispered, "It's okay."

It was then he learned that emotions are not weaknesses. And sometimes, you just have to cry.


	4. Memories

**Sorry for the long-ish wait for this one! I have the next one almost done. It's the same format as this one. R&R and please vote in my poll!**

**Title: Memories**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zuko**

**Word Count: 296 (including lyrics)**

**Notes: Songfic-ish ("I'm Still Here" by John Rzeznik): _lyrics_**_, flashbacks, _story. **I'm not using all the lyrics- just the ones that fit.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

_**And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway.**_

_"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!"_

_** You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be.**_

_"I'm gonna join the Avatar and help him defeat you."_

_ "Really? Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"_

_ "Because I know my destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny."_

_** They can't beak me, as long as I know who I am.**_

_"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_** And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.**_

_"Azula always lies, Azula always lies…"_

_** I'm the one now, 'cause I'm still here.**_

__Zuko looked out over the crowd that had gathered to celebrate him. As he peeked through the curtain that separated him from the people, Zuko could not help but be amazed by the number of people who had come to support him. He could not believe that representatives from every nation had come to his coronation.

Then again, he _had_ pretty much ended that war. With help from the Avatar and his gang, of course.

But now, it was all about Zuko. He was the only person in his family capable of leading his country. His mother was gone, his father and sister were in prison, and his uncle had stepped aside. Zuko was the only one how had survived, the only one left. Because of this, he was the one chosen for the throne.

The soon-to-be Fire Lord pushed aside the curtain and stepped proudly onto the stage as applause went up from the crowd. _I'm the one._


	5. Name

**Same format as the last one, although this on features Azula!**

**Title: Name**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Azula**

**Word Count: 292 (including lyrics)**

**Notes: songfic-ish ("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor featuring Styles of Beyond): _lyrics_**_, flashbacks, _story

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

_**10 percent luck**_

_"What happened!" Ozai roared. "Zuko and that Water Tribe boy were in your grasp and you _let_ them escape!"_

_ Azula raised her head, eyes glittering with hatred. "They got lucky this time."_

_ "It has nothing to do with luck. Zuko has no luck. Haven't I ever told you? _You_ have the luck. _He_ was just lucky to be born at all."_

_** 20 percent skill**_

_"What do you expect?" Azula smirked. "After all, I _am_ a prodigy."_

_** 15 percent concentrated power of will**_

_"I can do this," the princess muttered under her breath. "I _will_ defeat them."_

_** 5 percent pleasure**_

_Her lips turned up into an evil smile as she stared down the length of her arm from which the lightning that took down the Avatar had exited._

_** 50 percent pain**_

_The chains cut into the skin on her wrists as the waterbender tied her to the ground._

_** 100 percent reason to remember the name**_

__Azula could hear the noise from her prison cell, though one ear was pressed into the dirt. The shouts and cheers of the crowd echoed through the city. She trembled. "They should be cheering _me_ on. They should be shouting _my_ name," she growled under her breath. "Not _Zuko's_."

She rose to her knees, picking her head up off the floor. She lifted her chin. "I will never bow to Zuko. He is nothing. He is weak!" _I should be Fire Lord, not him. I followed Father's orders, I nearly had them! Stupid waterbender._

Because now people would remember Azula as Fire Lord Zuko's insane sister, a nameless relative.

The former princess fell to her knees as the cheering continued. Tears dripped from her bloodshot eyes onto the dusty ground. "They should remember my name."


	6. Letters

**Title: Letters**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Maiko**

**Word Count: 391**

**Notes: This has a plot, but it's not text and dialogue. You'll see.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

_Dear Mai,_

_ Looks like I'm writing another letter instead of just talking to you. But don't worry, I'm not leaving again. I've always had a hard time telling people about my feelings. That's why I wrote that other letter in the first place. And why I'm writing you one now._

_ Mai, I need you. I won't be able to do this without you. I'm sorry for leaving you so many times, but I promise I won't do it again. Can you forgive me?_

_-Zuko_

_

* * *

__Dear Zuko,_

_ Looks like I'm turning into you now. What a horror. Anyway I forgive you. And I don't hate you anymore. Maybe we can be friends again._

_-Mai

* * *

_

_Dear Mai,_

_ Just friends?_

_-Zuko_

_P.S.- Thank you.

* * *

_

_Dear Zuko,_

_ We'll see. I suppose we could try being more than friends._

_-Mai_

_P.S.- You're welcome.

* * *

_

_Dear Mai,_

_ I've really enjoyed the last few weeks with you. It's been nice to get away from all the work and just have fun and been a teenager for once. I hope you enjoyed it, too. Are we more then friends now?_

_-Zuko

* * *

_

_Dear Zuko,_

_ This will be the last letter until I come back from visiting my parents. After sending letters to each other while we live in the same city, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to send you one from another country. Strange, isn't it?_

_ Anyway, I had fun too. I guess we're more than friends now._

_-Mai

* * *

_

_Dear Mai,_

_ I'm so glad you're back! Will you marry me?_

_Love, Zuko

* * *

_

_Dear Zuko,_

_ If I could express rolling my eyes through a letter, I would. Honestly, what kind of man proposes through a LETTER? You are so strange. I guess that's partly why I like you, though. So, yeah, I guess I'll marry you._

_Love, Mai

* * *

_

_Dear Mai,_

_ Can you still write me a letter even if we live in the same room?_

_ I'm so glad I have you with me. I think I can finally talk about my feelings, rather than writing them down. Thank you for that._

_Love, Zuko

* * *

_

_Dear Zuko,_

_ You're right next to me most of the day, so, no, I'm not going to write you letters anymore. I'm glad we can finally talk about things, too. So you're welcome. See you soon._

_Love, Mai_


	7. Ages

**Title: Ages**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Maiko**

**Word Count: 187**

**Notes: 7 one-sentence stories**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Infancy**

The two women, one a noble, the other a princess, had no idea what their newborn babies would grow up to do together when they placed the little bundles in neighboring cradles in the nursery.

**Childhood**

His grumbles and groans, increasing in volume as his mother pushed him toward his sister and her friends, suddenly disappeared when he caught sight of a familiar black bob.

**Teenage**

While her words said she didn't care if he showed up or not, her barely noticeable blush and trace of a smile said otherwise.

**Young Adulthood**

After many back-stabbing betrayals, a few depressing weeks apart, and one tear stained letter, the couple was reunited, and they could not help but smile.

**Middle Age**

When she came into his office with the news, her eyes were shining with excitement, and he fainted of shock before she even said one word.

**Late Adulthood**

Tears streaked down her normally emotionless face as she stood beside his bed while he fell asleep, his spirit fading, and she held his hand the whole time.

**Death**

After years of ruling alone, her time finally arrived, and when she opened her eyes again, he was there.


	8. Eternity

**Title: Eternity**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara**

**Word Count: 214**

**Notes: These are one sentence summaries for each of my Zutara Week 2010 entries, which you can find in a separate story also called "Eternity."**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Family**

Though only she and Sokka were actually related, the ragtag group felt like a family, and she decided it was time he was part of it.

**Change**

She tried to adapt to his culture, in order to please the people, until she realized he had chosen her for _her_, and she did not need to change for him.

**Pain**

He would later wonder why he didn't move as the lightning streaked toward her, because the pain of losing her was infinitely worse than all the burns he received avenging her death.

**Date**

Out of all the people who spied on their first date, not one could say they had ever seen a more awkward couple, or two people more perfect for each other.

**Harmony**

Silently, they watched the skies of the brief moment when the sun and the moon lit up the world together, and they agreed to work together for the sake of peace.

**Alternate Universe**

She knew if she had met him in a dark alley, she would have run the other way screaming, but seeing him sitting alone at lunch on the first day of school, she couldn't help but want to get to know him.

**Storm**

After a while, he learned to treat her anger like a storm; just find shelter and wait for it to pass.


	9. Zutara Week 2008

**Hello, I'm still here! Wow, sorry about the lack of updates. Anyway, because I cannot think of anything on my own right now, I'm using old Zutara Week prompts to do one-sentences. These are the 2008 prompts.**

**Title: Zutara Week 2008**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara**

**Word Count: 199**

**Notes: More one-sentences! All set in Avatar-universe except 'Denim'.**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Denim**

"Are you _sure_ they don't make my butt look big?" she called skeptically, eying her legs in a mirror, examining the blue fabric that stretched snugly around her thin frame.

**Electrifying**

Now, she finally understood what people meant when they said sparks fly when you kiss your true love; her lips felt like they had just been hit by lightning.

**Smug**

She threw a self-satisfied smirk over her shoulder to the boy across the room, proud of herself for making him look like that.

**Manipulative**

He took a few steps away, saying, "I could just ask someone _else_ to help me…" before trailing off, watching her reaction with amusement.

**Mythology**

"…And that's how the world was created," he finished, turning to see what she thought, and discovering she had dozed off on his shoulder; suddenly, he didn't mind that his story had put her to sleep.

**Stare**

He tentatively watched her face for an answer, but she could not take her eyes off the round, blue pendant in his hand to meet his gaze.

**Pinch**

She squeezed the skin on the back of her hand hard because, after everything that had happened, both good and bad, she still wasn't sure if she was dreaming.


	10. Zutara Week 2009

**And here are the 2009 prompts!**

**Title: Zutara Week 2009**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara**

**Word Count: 236**

**Notes: One-sentences, all set in Avatar-universe except 'Crossover,' which is based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. If you want you can look up a summary online. But the important parts are that District 4's economy is based on fishing (aka South Pole and Katara) and District 3's main source of income is their factories (aka Fire Nation and Zuko).**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Crossover**

Though she knew an alliance would be a waste of time in the end, the blue eyed girl from District 4 felt a strange desire to want to team up with the dark-haired boy with the deep red scar from District 3.

**Blood**

Even though he knew it was normal when a baby was born, he still fainted at the sight of all the red liquid, not caring that he would be teased about it later.

**Jealousy**

The day he admitted to himself that he was in love with the blue eyed girl was the day he felt betrayed that she was spending more time with her brother than with him.

**Cactus Juice**

Later, she would blame the mind-numbing drink for her words and actions, which was true, but it would be a lie if she said she regretted anything that had resulted from it.

**Fireflies**

The glow of the lightning bugs reflected the wonder in her shining blue eyes as she took in the site of the flying lights, before turning to thank him for showing her.

**Rhythm**

Holding her hand tight, he led them in slow circles; she followed his lead, and they danced under the stars to the beat of their hearts.

**Lick**

The kiss was interrupted by a giant tongue rubbing against his back and he was pushed forward, falling and landing on top of her; the sky bison's move it didn't seem like an accident anymore.


	11. Sorry

**Title: Sorry**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara angst**

**Word Count: 429**

**Notes: Set in modern times. Lyrics are from Taylor Swift's "Innocent."**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

His destructive tendencies had struck again. Too much work leads to stress. Stress leads to anger. Anger leads to lashing out. And he did just that. Someone he loved was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time, it was his girlfriend. He really did blow it this time. Blew his top. Exploded. Screamed. At her. She had done nothing. Not just nothing wrong; nothing at all.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

Big mistake. The worst one yet. But the others were bad too, and now he remembers them as he waits for the phone to stop ringing. It does, ending with her cheerful voice telling him to leave a message. But that's not good enough. He has to speak to her, hear her voice, not just a recording. He waits a moment before dialing again, as the memories flood his thoughts.

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then_

Why doesn't he just go and find her? Because she doesn't want to see him. Or so he thinks.

But she does. She wants to tell him everything will be okay, that she isn't mad at him. But she won't get to. So the next time their paths cross, she will be angry, the way she isn't right now. Because he never tried to talk to her.

But he did. He tried to call, but she wouldn't pick up. The phone rings again. Seeing his name, she ignores it. It stops, and a tear drips from her eye. Why doesn't he just come and find her?

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never to late to_

_Be brand new_

He imagines the conversation that would result, should he show up at her apartment unannounced. He shakes his head and the words scatter. He can't do it. It wouldn't work.

He puts his phone aside for the last time that night.

She looks at the empty seat next to her on the couch and whispers to the air, "Why didn't you just say sorry?"

He stares at his reflection in the mirror, painfully aware of the space at his side. His arms hang limp, with nothing to hold. He whispers to void beside him, "I tried… but you never answered my calls."

But nothing changes. Neither one tries to make things better. The cycle of anger and sadness is repeated.


	12. Time

**Title: Time**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara**

**Word Count: 221**

**Notes: More one sentences!**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Second**

One more moment, and the world would have been changed forever, but then the wall exploded and they became enemies again, their time together among the crystals forgotten.

**Hour**

Each night, after the others had gone to sleep, she stayed awake, watching the moon make its way across the night sky, thinking about his betrayal, and wondering why it hurt her so badly.

**Day**

After spending twenty-four pain-filled hours with him, and only him, she decided he _had_ changed, and that she could trust him again.

**Year**

Throughout the months following the end of the war, he had several opportunities to express his feelings, but fear of the pain of her rejection kept his mouth shut.

**Decade**

One night, she planned what she would say the next time she saw him, but when they met ten years later, too many things had changed, and the words didn't mean the same thing anymore.

**Lifetime**

Throughout his adult life, he followed his country's rules, rather than listening to his heart; when it came time to choose a wife, he married a Fire Nation nobleman's daughter, even though, deep inside, he longed for someone else.

**Eternity**

It had taken her half a lifetime to realize she had fallen in love with him, and she knew she would regret not doing anything about it for the rest of forever.


	13. Zutara Week 2011

**Title: Zutara Week 2011**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Zutara**

**Word Count: 197 (not including bold titles)**

**Notes: One-sentences summaries, full drabbles in story titled "This Year" which you can find on my profile, and also on my deviantART account 'grayraindrop.'**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Mask**

When he tried to talk to her, he felt as though he was talking to a mask, and what he wanted most was to find out what was behind it.

**History**

When the child opened her book to the day's lesson, her eyes lit up; the stories of the old world and the people who ruled it were her favorite.

**Social Networking**

She frowned, squinted, then widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she finally recognized and registered the name that had requested her as a friend.

**Secret**

When she finally spotted the blue notebook on the ground, the girl breathed a sigh of relief, then panicked as she saw a boy reach down to pick it up; many of the things written in that book were about him.

**Awkward**

The only way to sum up their relationship as simply as possible was to use the word awkward.

**Legendary**

Their story, just as all other legends, began with once upon a time, but sadly the tale of the two lovers did not end with happily ever after.

**Caught**

All the planned words died on his lips when she saw her with the boy and he turned away, head hanging and eyes tearing.


End file.
